Programmable logic devices (PLDs) that can be programmed and reprogrammed without being removed from an application environment are needed in many applications. Programming a PLD is typically achieved by transferring a bit pattern into the programmable logic device. The bit pattern determines the arrangement and operation of resources in the programmable logic device. The process of designing with PLDs includes fitting a design to a device by determining the required resources and timing. A programming file is then generated that contains the required bit pattern for the PLD.
A reprogrammable system can be reprogrammed by a host programming device. Programming instructions can be communicated over a hard-wired (physical) or a wireless connection. Most devices are currently programmed in system using a cable or other physical connection to the host. A system that uses a wireless link may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,570, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The wireless system requires a microprocessor connected to a wireless transceiver and to a number of PLDs on a printed circuit board (PCB). A personal computer (PC) or workstation ATE tester sends data to the microprocessor over the wireless link. The microprocessor then programs the PLDs. When programming is completed, the microprocessor and wireless transceiver serve no other function.
A disadvantage of such a conventional wireless system is that additional hardware is required. The additional hardware includes a printed circuit board containing the number of PLDs, a programmer, and an access interface (i.e., a serial or parallel port interface) that connects the programmer to a host controller over the communication link. The conventional programmer contains a microprocessor, a random access memory (RAM), a non-volatile memory (i.e., EPROM), and a number of signal latches.
A PLD that could be programmed and reprogrammed using a wireless link without requiring additional hardware or removal from a system would be very useful.